1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light fixtures and more particularly to light fixtures typically used to mount fluorescent tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct current, fluorescent light fixtures have become popular for use in various vehicles such as recreational vehicles, boats and long haul truck cabs. Such fixtures typically incorporate a light frame having a border thereabout for overlying the marginal edges of an opening formed for receipt thereof and configured to receive and mount to a pan typically mounting a pair of light tube sockets.
Various different arrangements have been proposed for mounting a light fixture frame to a light pan. It has been common practice that the light pan will be mounted to the support structure defining a recessed opening and the frame then secured to the light pan. An arrangement of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,085 to Jaksich and assigned to the assignee of the instant application. Such devices, while having substantial commercial success, require separate assembly of the frame and light pan, along with individual fasteners.
Thus there exists a need for a light fixture including a frame and assembly which may be conveniently pre-assembled during the manufacturing process to adequately locate the parts relative to one another with the final securement of the parts taking place at the time of installation. It is desirable that such a light fixture be adaptable for both flush and recessed mounting and that the exposed portion thereof be attractive in appearance.